Can't Stop Running
by AzzyWinchester
Summary: A young, pregnant, girl who was tortured and abused by her last group finds herself at the mercy of the leader of the Saviors.
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen year old girl ran through the woods as fast as her legs would take her. She wanted to keep going, she needed to. After what she did who knows what those men would do to her. But in her current shape, she knew she couldn't keep running for much longer. She started crying as her stomach cramped and she almost fell.

She quickly moved behind a large tree and leaned against it as she slid to the ground holding her growing stomach.

She knew it was stupid when she tried to do it, but she had to. She hadn't eaten in almost two days, not that she had eaten much two days ago, but with all things considered, she knew she had to get food soon. So when she saw a truck with a handful of stuffed backpacks in it, she knew she had to get one, she had to try.

So she waited for three of the men to walk off, but there was still one standing by the truck that she guessed to be the lookout. She waited until the lookout turned his back then she ran to the truck and leaped inside grabbing one of the packs.

As soon as she stepped out of the truck she was grabbed from behind, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled into her ear, "Hey, we've gotta pr-" He started to yell but before he got the rest out she flung her head back as hard as she could. There was a cry and a snap then he let go of her.

She took that as her chance to start running, dropping the backpack quickly after. There was yelling behind her but she didn't bother to slow her pace as she pushed herself as much as she could.

She leaned against the tree, whole body aching after running for almost half an hour. She was scared and regretted that she didn't just move past that truck, knowing that she had just put both their lives at risk.

She knew that they weren't far behind her. She stopped hearing them about ten minutes ago, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that they had stopped following her, they might have just started trailing quietly. She wanted to keep moving, but she didn't think she could, she had to push herself as is to get as far as she did.

Before she knew what was happening someone was grabbing onto her arm with bruising force and pulling her up. She was suddenly standing in front of three men, one more still holding onto her.

"Is this her, Danny?" The man behind her asked in a gruff voice. He was holding onto one of her arms holding a bat with barbed wire in his other hand, threateningly close to her neck. Her back being pressed against him. She wanted to fight and scream, but she was too scared to fight this obviously large man with a bat holding her still.

"Yeah, that's the bitch." One of the men in front of her said. She looked at him. He was a stocky man probably in his forties and only a couple of inches taller then her with a large bruise forming on his face and blood staining the front of his body and face.

The man holding her let her go and faced her to him. He was taller, over six feet. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight leather jacket and red scarf. She couldn't quiet tell how old he was, but she thought him to be in his late forties to fifty.

The man had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at her and flung his bat over his shoulder, "Holy shit, Danny. Not only did you get yourself beaten up by a little girl, but you got beaten up by a pregnant little girl." He tsked and shook his head, "You just continue to disappoint me." He didn't respond and just lowered his head.

She forced a small smile onto her face and said, "Does his humiliation get me off with a warning?" She knew the thought was too good to be true, but she had to try, try anything it took to get out of that situation.

He let out a loud laugh and grinned wide, it scared her, she didn't exactly know why, but it did. She didn't let it show on her face though, but the "smile" did leave her face.

"I like her!" He laughed again and looked her in the eye, "But liken' someone doesn't mean that they don't get punished for their wrongs." He put his hand on her swelling stomach. She tensed and tried to step away from him but he just followed. "Now ya see, stealen's wrong-" He started to say, but she interrupted him and he took his hand off of her.

"You think I don't fucking know that! I didn't want to steal your shit, I was just desperate and didn't know what to do, so I acted irrational. I know that. But I needed help! And everybody I've met has either wanted to kill me, take my son or fucking fuck me!" She said putting a hand on her stomach as she fought back tears. She knew that was no excuse, her entire time with her parents they were very strict on not taking from others or lying. But at this moment, she couldn't give a shit about her parents as she glared up at the man in front of her, praying to a god she didn't believe in that this man didn't kill her.

"Darlen', I-"

"Don't bullshit me! After what I did I know what you're going to do with that bat," She didn't see much of a point in trying to buy herself time if she already knew what the man in front of her was going to do. If it was eight months earlier, she might have been able to fight her way out and run away. But now, she couldn't do either of those things. So she figured that the man was going to do the same no matter what she did, so she was going to face him with a determination that she hadn't had in a long time. "So just do it."

The man sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "I ain't gonna kill ya."

"But-" Someone behind her started to say but stopped when the man with the bat pointed it at him.

Her face hardened, "Then what are you going to do?" She asked as she started to feel nauseous.

He gave her a small smile, "My name's Negan, what's yours, sweetheart?" He asked not answering her question.

The nausea intensified, she hadn't really eaten in a long time, and her whole body was sore from running. She held her stomach as a wave of pain coursed its way through it. She got light headed and felt like she was going to faint. Negan realized this and quickly shot forward and slowly helped her to the ground. He looked at her worriedly as he crouched down beside her.

"You alright, darlen'?" He asked as he put a hand on her back, to keep her upright.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay, okay." She kept repeating as she tried to control her breathing. She wasn't going to let herself pass out. She knew she was already in a vulnerable position, but she didn't want to be playing guessing games on what had happened to her while she was out.

"Clyde!" Negan yelled out at one of his men, who stood up straight and looked to him in response, "Give me a water bottle." The man quickly did so, reaching into his bag and giving Negan one. He opened it and tried to give it to her, "Drink." He said softly.

With shaky hands, she tentatively took the bottle of water from him and took a large gulp. She wiped her mouth then drank again until the bottle was half empty.

"Can you stand?" Negan asked.

She nodded and he held out his hands for her. She gratefully took them, knowing that if she tried to stand by herself, she wouldn't be able to. She looked up at the large man fearfully. He was looking at her with his head tilted.

"What do you want to happen here?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"What?" Was he actually giving her a choice?

"Do you want to stay here, alone and hungry with shit know who being out here? Or do you want to come with me and take a hot shower and eat as much as you want?" She didn't respond as she looked down, she cursed, she couldn't even see her feet anymore. She didn't trust this man and didn't know what to do. If she stayed out there, she knew she would end up dead, probably soon. But if she went with these men, who knows what would happen to her or her child. "You'll be safe."

She wanted to laugh. Nowhere's safe anymore, she learned that a long time ago. But going with this man, it had to be better then dying of starvation or being eaten by a shuffler, right? She nodded her head, "I want to go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Negan looked to the man with the broken nose, "Go get the car." She was more then grateful that he wasn't going make her try to walk all the way back.

"Are we really going to let this whore come back with us?" Danny asked glaring at her.

She wanted to cry as she remembered the first time someone had called her that. She wasn't sure why the memory struck her when it did, as hard as it did. She wished that she could just forget.It was the worst day of her life, she felt like she died that day. She tried to shake the memory, but her mind wouldn't allow it as it was soon overtaking all her thoughts.

**_Nine months earlier._..**

_The last thing she heard before getting shoved into the bedroom was Mike telling her he was sorry. Sorry for what? She didn't understand what was happening, and she was too terrified to ask for the answer. She stood up straight when she saw a large man sitting on the bed. She glared as him as she backed away until her back hit the door._

_"Now, now," The man said shaking his head, "If you come on over here right now, I won't have to go over there and and put a nasty bruise on that pretty face." She didn't move and just stared at the strange man, unsure what to do. She knew that the door was locked, and even if it wasn't she was well aware that she wouldn't be able to run far enough fast enough._

_The man sighed and stood up from the bed, slowly walking to her until he was only about a foot away. She kept her stand and continued to look the man in the eye. He towered over her being 6'4, while she was 5'8. Her lip trembled as his hand moved to her face, she braced herself to be hit. But instead he tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She let out a puff of air in relief, it was short lived, though, as he punched her jaw. The blow made her stumble to the floor with a cry of pain._

_He grabbed onto her arms and pinned them above her head, with her on her back. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked up at the smiling man, "You're going to take it, you understand me, slut?" He asked as he ripped open her plaid shirt. She struggled against him, trying to punch him, but he easily blocked her blows._

_He growled as his patience had grown short. He grabbed onto her shoulders and hit her head onto the wooden floor. She lost her breath and he took that as his chance to pull her jeans and panties down and off of her. As soon as he put his hand on her hip she screamed and tried to kick him, still dazed, but aware enough to try to fight._

_He kneeled in between her legs and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing hard enough to make her choke, "You know, I really wanted to hear you moan. Taste your sweet pussy, but with all this spunk you've got, I don't think I care enough to wait." He said as he undid his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his large, hard member._

_She cried and continued to struggle against the man even though it was becoming hard to breath and her vision was faltering. He let go of her throat, causing her to try and curl up as she held her bruising neck. He stood up off the ground and grabbed her hair, leaving her with no choice but to follow. He threw her onto the bed as tears continued to fall._

_He leaned over her and violently kissed her as his hand went down her body, to her heat. He gently palmed at her as she whimpered._

_She put her hand on his chest, "Please stop." She pleaded as she tried pushing him away. He didn't respond as his slowly rubbed her clit with his fingers. She gasped and and tried to pull away, tried to push him away, "No. No!" She screamed, "Stop it! Get off me!"_

_He slid a finger into her and she froze. Nobody had ever touched her like this before, and she didn't want this man to. He slowly moved his finger inside of her and smiled wide, "You're a virgin." He said pulling out. She didn't move as she lied there petrified, just staring wide eyed up at the strange man on top of her. She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt pressure on her vagina._

_She hadn't wanted to give up. Let this man violate her, but she knew that she couldn't stop him. So she tried her best to relax herself. But as soon as he got the head in she couldn't take it and started thrashing. He held her down as he pushed in further. Pain ripped through her body as a new kind of pain was inflicted upon her. Her heart started racing and she felt like she was going to pass out._ _He slapped her face and made her look him in the eye as he pushed the rest of the way inside of her._

_"You're my whore now."_

**_Present..._**

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered that day, the day all this shit started. Negan ran a hand down her head comfortingly before he calmly walked over to the man, "If you don't go and do as I said, I'll beat in your knee caps and leave you for the biters, do you understand?" Negan asked as he gently laid Lucille on the man's shoulder.

Danny looked up at Negan fearfully and quickly nodded his head, "Yes, sir." Negan pointed his bat in the direction they had come and the man quickly turned around and sprinted away. He then tuned toward Clyde and gestured for him to follow the other man, which without hesitation he did.

"They should be back soon." Negan said turning back to her, "That should give us enough time to talk."

She took a deep breath as she looked between the two men in front of her. One being Negan and the other being a tall, lithe man with a mustache, "What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"Take ya home." Negan smiled at her, "You do still wanna come, right?" She quickly nodded her head, most anything had to be better then what she's been dealing with.

"Where do you live?" She asked looking between the men, still unsure of either, especially since the other one hasn't even said anything yet.

"In a compound, about 20 miles north of here." The man with the mustache answered.

"It's safe." Negan continued, "We've been there for a while," He smiled warmly at her, "And we're more then happy to let you come and stay with us, for as long as you want." She nodded afraid that it sounded too good to be true.


End file.
